


By Moonlight

by Seminai



Series: AMoS 'Verse [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Polyamory, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seminai/pseuds/Seminai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you go out in the woods tonight, you'd better not go alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Moonlight

"You sure you're okay with this?" Dis purrs against your back, her and Psi a comforting warmth as you three cuddle in your pile.

It's been an awkward conversation so far but you're determined to overcome your embarrassment. "Yes, I trust you and if I feel uncomfortable I'll say something." You frown, "or well, we'll figure something out."

"Hmm," she plays a little with your hair, skimming over the nubby tips of your horns, "it might take a while to set up the chance though."

"Don't worry I've got it covered." Surprised, you blink down at Psi, you swear he was asleep but the crooked smirk tells you he heard everything. He arches his eyebrow at you, "you really exthpected me to thleep through you talking about _that_?" You huff and curl up more, ignoring Dis' giggle and Psi's breathless cackling, wanting to end this conversation now that everything's sorted.

* * *

Panting wildly you blink the sweat from your eyes, trying to see past the clustering trees as you run. The chill of the wind cuts through you and branches whip against your bare skin, leaving red welts as you jump over tree roots. Your lungs are aching and your body's begging you to stop but you've got to keep going. You know you are being hunted.

As you enter a clearing something tugs at your ankle, making you stumble in a moment of weakness that is quickly taken advantage of. A heavy weight slams into your back and you cry out as you hit the ground hard, scraping your knees against the grass.

Gasping and shaking you try twisting to look at what has you pinned. All you can see are dark tangles of hair silhouetted against the glow of the moons and the gleam of an olive eye over your shoulder, pupil blown wide with the thrill of the hunt. Filled with primal terror you start struggling and trying to free yourself. There's a feral snarling, then a mouth full of fangs grips your neck. You cry out, stilling so as to not tear open your throat.

Breath trembling, you stay still as the creature shifts and crosses your arms, pinning them down against your back. Your cheek presses against the grass as you try to keep your balance. This makes you spread your knees wider and you flush as the creature hums in appreciation. It's hips settle easier into the gap of your thighs. The _wet_ gap of your thighs, you realise the adrenaline running through you has been taken by your body as arousal and your nook has been dripping red for who knows how long.

As on edge as you are, the simple feeling of another body pressed against yours makes your bulge unsheathe. Your face burns with humiliation and shame, you should be trying to escape! Not staying still while _oh_. The creature has taken to steadily grinding against you as it's bulge tries to worm into your nook. It takes a moment to tease around the edges, making you twitch and clench down around nothing. More of your material slides down your thighs, dripping onto the ground.

You cry out as it finally decides to push in, stretching you wide and _deep_. Whining, you try to wiggle away, it doesn't hurt, but you feel so open and claimed. It shifts inside you, twisting against places that make your body shudder in confused pleasure. The creature pulls out of your nook with a slow dragging motion then pushes in hard, shoving your whole body forward a couple of inches.

In your new position there's what feels like a sharp stone digging painfully into your knee. Moving your hand around you snap your fingers sharply, when the body on top of you lifts up, you shift your leg off of it then settle yourself down again. There is warmth against your back as the creature leans down again, snuffling and licking your neck before continuing with it's harsh thrusts.

As time passes the tension in your body builds and you can no longer hold back your cries and moans of pleasure. Fighting back seems so futile now and you're not sure if you want to anymore. It feels _good_ to be fucked so completely and possessively, pleasure being dragged out of you as you try to hold on.

Your orgasm is wrenched from you even as you try to stop it, gritting your teeth and clenching down on the bulge filling you. It doesn't work and your attempts just seems to make it more overwhelming. You arch your back, moaning as you spill your material onto the ground. The creature seems to gain a cruel joy in your loss of control, purring loudly and nipping your neck.

After a few more hard thrusts that push the breath from your body and send aftershocks of pleasure through your sensitive nook, it hilts itself deep inside you, growling as it fills you with it's material. You yelp as the creature falls hard against your back, forcing you flat on the ground.

Your distended gut is pressed to the ground and you whine pathetically, feeling like you're going to burst. The bulge pulls out of you and you shiver as material pours out with it, the relief of letting it go almost feeling like a second orgasm.

Hearing a moan off to your side you turn your head to look. Psi is slumped against a nearby tree. Fingers knuckle deep in his own nook and his bulges wrapped around his wrist. There is yellow painting his stomach and thighs. He sees you staring and grins crookedly, "have fun?"

"Most defurrnately," Dis declares from on top of you before rolling off.

You groan and faceplant the ground, unable to muster up the energy to move. Roleplay is surprisingly exhausting.


End file.
